Pete's Birthday
Pete's Birthday is the tenth episode of Season 1S of SamuelSonicMCSM231467's fanon. Plot Pete turns 12, and his family prepares a cool surprise for his birthday. Transcript starts and Title Card Appears Peppa: Pete's Birthday card dissappears zooms to the pig brothers room wakes up Pete: Today is my birthday!!! walks to his brothers Pete: Brother!, Sister!, guess what day is! and George wake up Peppa: First of all, why do you wake us at those hours?, second. What day is it? Pete: It starts with B and ends with Y thinks Peppa: I dont know, what day is it? Pete: Its, my, BIRTHDAY!!! Peppa: Wow!, i almost forgot about it!, lets go tell mom and dad! kids exit the room and go to their parents room and George get on the bed Peppa: Mummy!, Daddy, Today is our big brother birthday! Daddy Pig: No, you are wrong Pete's Birthday was in 1 month before. Mummy Pig: I dont think its May 4 2004. Daddy Pig: Why not?, lets go down and see the calendar. The Calendar is Upside Down cuts to The Pig Family on the Kitchen Daddy Pig: See? Its May 4 2004 Peppa: No, its not, because one part says April 5 2004 upside down. jumps and flips the calendar Daddy Pig: Oh, you are right its April 5 2004. Daddy Pig: This means that Pete is now 12 years old!, he is bigger than before. Peppa: Wow, Pete is bigger than us. Mummy Pig: Lets wash all 3 first and then we celebrate Pete's Birthday once he is ready. Pete is Outside., cuts to the kids all ready, Pete wears his Grey and Black jacket Mummy Pig: Now that we are all ready, we recommend Pete to go outside Pete: What?, Why? Daddy Pig: You gotta be outside to take fresh air because you waste hours in your videogames Pete to the exit Daddy Pig: as always, we are gonna let you exit when we say so. Pig closes the door Pete: Okay, what im gonna do? Narrator: Pete doesn't know why he is gonna do while he is out- Pete: Hey Mr. Random Voice, i recommend you to not annoy me. Narrator: Okay... Fine... Cake Creation cuts inside of the house Peppa: What we are gonna do now since Pete is outside? Daddy Pig: We are gonna make the cake. Pig hands over Daddy Pig the materials for the cake Daddy Pig: Its gonna be a Ice Cream Flavoured Cake. Pig puts the eggs, flour, ice cream flavoring, etc Mummy Pig: Now lets mix it. and George start mixing the bowl Peppa: Wow!, it is coloured pink, white and blue! Daddy Pig: I used Blueberry and Strawberry ice cream for the colors. Pig grabs the bowl and puts it in the oven Daddy Pig: Now we are gonna wait for it to be done. minutes later Pig takes the bowl out of the oven and puts it on the table Daddy Pig: Done, now lets put Chocolate Chips as toppings. Mummy Pig: And finally... the candles Peppa: We arent gonna get enough candles!, Pete is 12 and we need more candles!. Mummy Pig: Dont worry Peppa, i bought those 1 and 2 candles, which it means 12! Pig puts the 1 and 2 candles on the cake, making the number 12 Daddy Pig: Lets put this cake on the living room. Pig walks to the living room Peppa: Great!, we can now call Pete to see his cake Oinks cuts outside of The Pig House, Pete is bored and he is sitting on the grass opens the door Peppa: You can enter now! Pete: Finally, i was getting bored outside. Peppa: I recommend you to close your eyes closes his eyes, Peppa guides him to the living room The Friends Surprise in the Living Room Peppa: You can now open your eyes Pete! opens his eyes Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, George and Peppa: Happy Birthday Pete! Pete: Wow!, a very cool party! Peppa: You can't eat the cake! Pete: Why? Peppa: Because there is a missing part! Pete: What is it? Peppa: My friends of the playgroup, will come to visit you!, and someone's special is coming Peppa: I will give you a hint!, its one of the students at your school. Pete: I dont know. Peppa: Lets wait! horn sounds outside Pete: That was really quick, so we didnt need to wait. Peppa: Oh. runs and opens the door, its some Peppa Playgroup Friends and Candace Cow comes to visit too Narrator: Wendy, Candace, Suzy Molly and Freddy came to visit Pete's Birthday. Pete: Its the second time i hear him. Peppa: Who? Pete: Someone outside. Barrett Bear Joins the Party Crew! Pete: So Peppa, who is the special guy coming? Peppa: You will know. sees that the clock is on 11:59:57 PM Peppa: In 3. Peppa: 2. Peppa: 1. Peppa: Here it is! Bear enters the house with his skateboard Bear takes out the helmet Pete: Barrett!. Barrett: Happy Birthday!, me and Peppa did a deal about me being at 12:00 PM. Pete: I see how did you get here after Peppa counted to 1! Barett: Anyways lets go to the living room, since i think its the main place for the party Cake Surprise Peppa and Pete enter the room, all lights are turned off Pete: I dont see- lights turn on Everyone: SURPRISE PETE!! Pete: Wow!, Balloons, Decoration and Everything! Fox pops out Freddy: Thats not all! Freddy: I installed a button with the help of my father!, he sells buttons by the price of 10$ Pete: And i hope he doesn't sell cursed mirrors. Freddy: Well, he telled me about one that happened days about it, but im glad the mirror got destroyed by a grinder. Freddy: Lets focus now on the party! presses the button, a door from the table opens, revealing the ice cream cake that they made for Pete Pete: a cake! Peppa: This would be handy for the drinks too! celebrates Pete, except Wendy, she is looking at Freddy and blushes, smiling Daddy Pig: Lets cut the cake in pieces. Pig cuts the cake into 10 pieces and hands it over to the kids cuts to Pete, Peppa and George eating the cake Peppa: This cake is really tasty!, especially the blueberry and strawberry made everything good. Pete: Yeah i agree! The Gifts minutes later, everyone drinked and ate cake and soda Mummy Pig: Now its time for the gifts! Pig grabs a plain gift and hands it to Pete Pete: What is it? Mummy Pig: Open it and you will know! opens the Gift, its revealed that is a laptop Daddy Pig: Its a laptop!, it has Ponysoft Dingbows 10 on it! Pete: I wanted that version!, Thanks Father! grabs a gift for Pete Barrett: You also wanted this, so i bought it. grabs Barrett's gift and opens it Pete: a Skateboard!, i will now stop using your skateboard! Mummy Pig: We have a very special surprise for you, its on the up floor. The Special Surprise cuts to the party crew walking to a door in the up floor Mummy Pig: We found this door, when we moved here, but we decided to gift it when you become 12. Pig opens the door Daddy Pig: Your own room! Pete: I always wanted a room!, i was getting tired of sleeping with my brothers. Daddy Pig: You have a very soft bed, a closet, a table for your laptop, and many more! Pete: This is the best birthday ever! laughs END